


T1IU2HTM {The One I Use To Hate The Most}

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi Male/Male Relationship Future Lemons Fluff Character Death Based On Music Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery gang has been together almost forever. Arthur thought it was foolish that he fell for someone Vivi loves. But things have been odd since Lewis's death. Now Arthur questions if it truely was foolish to love him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rated M for future lemons.  Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A blast from the past.

I hung out in the back. Angry and frustrated as usual. Tuning out the two love birds talking about mysteries. I always tune them out. If I listen, the green monster eats at my emotional side. So I stay out. Try too anyway. I know Vivi and Lewis aren't together but it doesn't take a genius to know they'll start dating soon.

Its very uncomfortable to join a conversation without being lodged out . Im the jealous third wheel as always. Funny. I bet everyone else who isn't purple or blue here, notices my jealousy. They all think I'm jealous for ms.blue here. No. Not her. But _**Him**_. I only realized I liked Lewis three or four months ago. I hate it. Crushing on a guy again who'll never notice me. Like that god forsaken meme. Wasn't it senpie or somethin?

Meh. Who cares. Those stupid short skirted bubble-filled school girls wouldn't understand. Then again, they weren't real. Suddenly the van stopped. I loved my van. Well OUR van. Since we all bought it together. As everyone exited, Lewis said "Welcome to another haunted manor everyone! Lets hope its good." Lewis strolled inside. With Vivi on his tail.

"Alright lets split up. Arthur you take Mystery down that hall, Vivi your with me. Lets go into the other." Vivi jumped "Awesome! Maybe we'l get lucky and find some ghosts!" Lewis walked down the hall with a skipping Vivi keeping close. I always found that adorable about her. Shes just like the little sister I'll never have.

I started following senior sniffleton. Walking on the scarlet red carpet. Thoughts trailing onto another train. Going a farther distance then usual. Speaking of little sisters, Vivis the only thing close to a sibling I've had. I was 12 and walking home with my mother. She was pregnant. I wanted a sister to name Emily. Her middle name would be Lily. She _**WOULD'VE**_ been. On the way home from the grocery store, passing an alley way my mom was grabbed. I pursued who took her but stopped. A ghost had her caught. I froze in my steps. I still remember her heart-shattering agonized scream.

I snapped out of my thoughts as mystery barked at something. A painting. I inspected it. Nothing. The eyes didn't even follow. As I removed the painting to find a little vent system. I started to crawl. Not caring that mystery was being left behind. My mind wandered back to the agonizing memory. 

Sadly no one believed me about the ghost. They thought I was a terrorized child. My dad stopped loving me after they closed the case as 'overdose'. Father believes I killed my own mother. Disowned his only child. A month or so later he remarried a widow. She tried to replace my mother. Lying to everyone that she was my biological mother. Everyone knew she was lying but meant well. The only one I could talk to was Vivi. 

She believed me about my mother. She never liked Isabella. My stepmother. She thought it was suspicious my father remarried so soon. I didn't care or mind. As long as she makes him happy. When I turned 15 I found mystery. A poor abandoned dog beaten to death. I nursed him to health. Stepmom loved him. Dad still didn't give two fucks about me or the dog. Though he tried to get close to Vivi. Did he really want a daughter or was he a pedo?

Meh who cares. He died when I was 17. A year after I met Lewis. Lewis was a new kid at our school. Pretty cool. He saved me and Vivi's behinds from the 4 bullies. Yeah. They hated paranormal kids like us. Lewis joined our gang since he too loved paranoia. His brother was possessed once. Freaky.

Suddenly I paused hearing something. Looking through the vent. I saw what I wish I didn't. Vivi on her tippy toes kissing Lewis. My heart hit the bottom of my stomach. Hard. I moved on. Away from the scene. Fresh hot tears blurring my face. Sliding my pain down my cheeks. Why me? Why does it have to be ME. Always suffering! Shouldn't I get something good instead of rotten? 

No. Life will always be bitter canceling out my happyness. Suddenly before I could react I fell . The broken vent throwing me away like life has done many times. I was in the living room. Back where we started. I crawled onto the couch. Bile rose into my throat. It burned trying to swallow it back down. I didn't move for awhile. I almost fell asleep when something prodded me awake. I sat up. Mysterys eyes met mine. His orbs filled with concern as I stood.

"Im fine." I hope he caught the dismissal in my tone as i whiped my eyes. Two familiar colors popped up. Vivis arms crossed obviously annoyed. Lewis avoided our eyes. "Lets go guys." His tone serious. I shrugged. In the van, everything was oddly silent. But comfortable for me. Mystery took Vivis spot next to Lewis. I wonder why. They never left each others side before. 

We stopped. We were to investigate a haunted cavern. Its so creepy. Suddenly I jumped, clinging to Lewis in fear. Lewis touched one of my hands . Shooting me a sympathic glance.unlatching from him, we continued on. Finally we stopped at two different tunnels. "Lets split up." I walked toward mystery but I froze nervously as Lewis said the next line. "Arthur will go with me. Vivi go that way with Mystery. " She nodded as she walked off with Mystery. Mystery shot me a saddening glance.

As we walked I shook nervously. Knowing what he was going to say. "Arthur. I need to talk to you about something important. 'The serious tone in his voice that echoed off the wall worsened my violent shaking. I rubbed my arm . Believing I was bitten by a mosquito since im to scared.

I'd never been so sure in my life. I'd never been so sure that I was going to _**die.**_

A numbing feeling went through my right hand creeping up slowly. "Its about Vivi. I know what it looks like but it also isn't what it looks like." Suddenly I could'nt see through my right eye. Voices screaming in my head about death and angr. Vengeance. I screamed as pain ripped through me. Suddenly it was like a movie.

_Lewis calling my name. *Skip* A ledge. *skip* Shoving Lewis to his death. *skip & screaming from two people. *skip* nine-tailed kitsune. *skip* arm ripping. *skip* pure blackness. _

I woke up in a hospital. I saw Vivi crying and Mystery crying. My breaths coming out in short gasps. Pain stabbing me. Not because of loosing my arm. Not because im in a hospital. Not because my heart lurches for air painfully. No. The reason im screaming is the only thing running in my mind. Hitting me cold and hard and painfully. The realisation that the one I love is dead. The one I love..

The nurses came to restrain me as the docters sedated me. The last thing I remember was screaming one name as my lungs burned from lack of air. The name burning my insides was...

_**Lewis.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : What Just Happened?

 As I woke up to morning sunlit rays. The nightmare still roaming my mind. Its only been 3 years. 3 years since I killed my own bestfriend. The one _**I loved the most**_ . I missed his voice. The purple hue his outfits were. His humor. The stories he told. Scary or not, he'd eventually console me. Vivi usually did but I prefer'd Lewis. 

 I got out of bed. Stretching. I shivered as sunlight shone against the metal that took place of the appendage that betrayed the one I loved. I walked over to my dresser and dug out my usual sunset colored clothing. I heard a loud yawn and a creaking of streching bones. Mystery was awake.  I heard his pawns scamper to the kitchen for his early morning kibbles. Then I hear a fierce groaning from across the hall. Vivu was awake. She isn't a morning person to say the least.

 I went to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs. I wasn't as good a master but I knew how to cook a decent meal. Thats another horrible thing. I missed Lewis's cooking. He was like an expert or something.  I loved all the meals he cooked. He knew what I liked and didn't like.  I was a picky eater but when Lewis cooked...I forgot that I had dislikes .  I heard approaching footsteps.  In the corner of my eye, I saw a messy blue nest of hair. "Good morning Vivi." The reply I got was a growl. Like I said. Not a morning person. At all. I shrugged it off. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. " Thats another thing. Vivi can't cook. She can use a microwave but nothing else. She nearly burnt the house down trying to make french fries. Lewis, Mystery and I told Vivi she was banned intil she learned to cook. Sadly she was to lazy to learn anything.

"Any mysteries you feel like exploring today?"

"Are you kidding? I can't decide!" She said a smile appearing on her face. Mysteries are what can bring her out of a moody morning. "Would you like syrup?" "Noo. I want cotton.OF COURSE SYRUP!" But the happy moments can get ruined by an angry sarcastic lady just because she woke up early. 

As I put syrup on her pancakes, Vivi began listing places.  I never really pay attention. Unless its interesting. Suddenly  I froze as she listed one that caused nerves in my body to shake. It was my old house. The one I left after father died. A memory came back to me cold and hard. 

_  
As I heard the doorbell ring, I ran downstairs. I hope it was Vivi.  I wanted to go explore that weird tunnel. But when I reached the bottom, I wasn't the only one waiting for Vivi. Dad open the door. "Vivi-" He grunted as it wasn't Vivi.  But a cute purple colored boy. Automatically knowing who it was, I ran for the door. "Hey Lewis! " Bumping infront of my father._

_"Hey Lewis! " I said, greeting him with a grin. My father made a scowl. Not amused at all. "Have fun..If you see Vivi tell her I said hello." He walked away. Pissed as always.  "Whats with him?" Lewis asked as we went up the steps. "He's grumpy. As always. " As we walked to my room he asked another question. "Why does he want Vivi?"  I shrugged. "He wanted a daughter.  Instead a son was born." I knew it wasn't the truth. But I believed it. I still protected her anyway. I dont trust him._

_"Soo..wheres your mystery book?"_

_"Hold on lemme find it."_

_I dug for the book under my bed. It wasn't clean under there but who cared. Definitely no body. As I continued searching,  I found it. But as soon as I pulled it out, I heard something unroll. I snapped my head up to see Lewis looking at a poster.  That has red lines and stories.  "What is this?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Looks like something? "_

_"Leave it b-" before I knew it, Lewis grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Dragged me over to the poster. "What is it, Arthur?" His voice serioud. Lacking the elated emotion it once held. It scared me a bit but I'd hold my ground. He pointed at my mother's picture.  It was her when I was 10. Before her pregnancy. She was so beautiful.  What haunted me was before her pregnancy,  she didn't have shadows under her eyes or look pale. She was always tired and had searching eyes.  Watching for something._

_I was shaken from my thoughts. Facing an impatient Lewis.  "Arthur. " His voice had an edgy warning tone to it. Meaning he's not happy. "She was my mother okay!?! Leave it at THAT!!" I shouted. If this went anyfurther i'd loose it. Lewis's eyes had sympathy to them. He patted my back. "I'm sorry. Just know im here to talk about anything okay?"_

__"Arthur! " Snapped out of the memory.  "YOUR BURNING THE EGGS!" I smelt smoke and jumped back as heat hit my left arm. Sending painful waves through my veins. Vivi splashed a bucket of water onto it. "What's wrong with you!?!"  The female hollered at me. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in a memory." Vivi paused. "What memory? " "Uh, Just a memory?" Not wanting to explain anything to the cyan female.  "Hmph. Ruin breakfast and won't tell me anything all of a sudden! Ugh !" Vivi dramatically threw her hands in the air as she walked away.

Mystery gave me a look. His glasses on the bridge of his nose. Cocking an eyebrow.  I shook my head. Frustrated at my stupidity. 

As we drove around looking for my old house. A lot changed. I couldn't for the life of me remember where. All the neighborhoods destoryed. We drove past fields and hills. Nothing. "Whats that? " Vivi pointed. Suddenly the van broke down. Mystery and Vivi looked at me. Silently accusing me of not refilling the gas. I remember refilling it dammit!

As I looked at the house a violent wave of hurt hit me. It was my house where I grew up. My heart shattered as we walked inside. The doors slammed behind us. Leaving me and my two bestfriends in the dark. We heard the beat of a song begin as we watched a tiny purple flame light the candles and chandeliers.

 I could feel Vivi's happyness from overhere. Ghosts sang as they surrounded us. Vivis expression turned upside down as the purple with golden hearts made faces. We bolted-where have I seen that heart before? As we ran, I questioned myself. What the hell happened to my house. Why is the hall way so long?  Where did all these knights come from- WHY IS THAT ONE LOUNGING FOR US!? 

I barely missed the knight. As I hit the floor. My head hurting. I nearly shrieked seeing Mystery headless.  I calmed as his head popped out of the collar.  But my relief was cut short as the paintings came to life. The lady portrait hit a switch making us fall.

I barely noticed the mirrors cracking. Or just the one behind Mystery.  I began falling faster. Suddenly I slammed onto cold hard ground. A coffin opened when I regained focus. A skeleton floated from its spot to infront of me. I almost forgot the song playing intil the skeleton fluently pointed toward me perfectly with the song.

 _**Fuck, it's YOU I hate the most.**_

 Oddly enough, My heart felt hurt by this. I sdidn't understand why.  Speaking of hearts; why did that golden heart seem familiar?

The beat sprung as fast as my heartbeat. The beat exploded as the skeleton reopened his eyes. Now nyan purple irises started at me. Fires lit up. His tilted to a side before whipping to the right. A pompadour appearing on his head.

Some reason he looked cute- What the hell? I need to get out of here! As I looked around. Saw a hall and ran for it. Not sure when I stood up.

Where was Vivi & Mystery?  I heard a whoosh from behind. I looked behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was gliding after me! Why was he so determined to get me?

I ran past Vivi & Mystery.  Guys not time for lunch! Run!  My mouth couldn't form the words. But my legs kept going.  I knew they'd run when they saw him. As I guessed, they followed suit. 

Unfortunately we got caught in a confusion of doors. At a point he jumped out like this was a game! Eventually we found a way out.

I was cornered. Vivi suddenly became a human shield. We all saw what happened. My side anyway.  His heart floates to Vivi.  Something forced me to grab her and run.

I heard a crack.  I didn't DARE turn around. We all got into the van and drove away. FAST.

 I knew who the ghost was. I didn't need to see their pale faces to know. The skeleton was...

The one I onced loved.  
The one there for me.  
The one who died because of me.  
The one that  _**tormented**_ me daily. 

 _**'Arthur..'**_

 "Di...did you hear something Vivi? " She could barely move her head. Her features froze in fear. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if its late...I had school work and stuff. Anyway wanna read faster? Go to my DA Sallylustmuffin account.
> 
> Btw Lewis will be seme and Arthur is Uke.


	3. Chapter 3 : Unexpected Surprise

When we got home, I had to explain to Vivi the vision she saw as he floated the heart to her. I can't remember what possessed me intil I saw that memory. But the ghost that took me was lost in my mind again.

"I think I have an idea on what happened. " Vivi stared off into space. Hands laying flat on her thighs as I sat in the recliner. On the opposite side of the couch. She looked at me after a few minutes of laying flat on the couch. "Why did you stop me?"

It took me awhile to respond. I honestly didn't know. "Something came over me. I don't know what." I was now starring at my metal arm. I never noticed all the scratches.

Wait scratches. Vivi sat up, mouth open ready to say something. But I interrupted her. "Something. .happened in that cavern. Something bit me I thought it was a mosquito but what if.." My voice trailed off. Not knowing what to say.

"You didn't try to tell Lewis? " Apparently only I experienced the fear again. "No. I was too busy being afraid. "   
"Afraid of what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Spit it out."  
"I was afraid Lewis would kill me."

Vivi gasped and made a visible surprised expression. "Why would you think this?" I started to shake again. "I uh.." I gulped. "I thought Lewis would think I liked you and would kill me since I saw him kiss y-" She hit me with a newspaper. "You spied on me!?!"

I had to explain the vents and all. She just shook her head. A blush appeared across her flawless skin. "No. I kissed him. He didn't kiss back. He told me why too." he doesn't like Vivi? 

"W-why?" God I hated how I sounded. My voices pitch was higher and it shook as bad as my body. Vivi got up to hug me. "Calm down. Arthur..." She had her hands on my shoulders. Looking through her pink glasses.

"Arthur listen to me. Lewis in the caves wasn't going to kill you. He wanted to talk to you."

 _About what?_ I wanted to ask her. But my mouth wouldn't cooperate. Vivi went on. Her eyes piercing mine. My heart quickened with each beat. What did Lewis want to tell me?

"Lewis wanted to talk to you about his feelings."  
"Wha...Why?"  
"Because Arthur, He wanted to tell you that..."

Vivi jumped as I heard a different voice, finishing what she was going to say.

**_'I Loved You Arthur.'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for shortness! Im watch pokemon x&y right now...


	4. Warning Signs Shouldn't Be Ignored.

#  Chapter 4 : Warning Signs Shouldn't Be Ignored 

We both were frozen. I didn't have to ask if she heard it too. Her face was as pale as porcelain. Her body was frozen. Still as stone. Slowly her skins color returned. She jumped off the couch. "Lewis? Lewis!!" She began scurrying from one place to another. 

"LEWIS!!!" She kept screaming and running all over the house. I was still frozen and pale. Honestly I felt bad. Looking for something that _might not be there_ "WHERE ARE YOU! !!" Vivi screamed her heart out. Eventually she reappeared. Tears dripping down her face. Her legs quivered before they gave out and she slid to the ground. I finally could move again. I sat next to her. Arms around her and rocking us side to side as she broke down.

I patted her back. "Sshhh." She fell asleep against me. Slowly I picked her up carefully. Her cries shattered my heart. Why didn't Lewis appear? Was he trying to hurt Vivi? The nerve he has to hurt my friend. Then again, who am I to talk? I murdered the one I loved and hurt my other bestfriends in the process. I layed Vivi onto her bed . Covering her with her favorite blanket. She loved Scooby-doo as a kid. She still has a liking for it. Funny we've become just like them. Exept they don't kill each other. 

I walked out of Vivi's room. Closing the door behind me. I slumpt against it with a sigh before going to my bathroom. I turned the shower on. As I undressed myself questions appeared. Ghosts and lost souls come back for unfinished business right? What if Lewis is here to kill me?

I stepped into the shower. I moaned as my skin was coated with a warm blanket made of liquid. When I was finally out of my haze I began to lather my skin with soap. Questions rammed my mind . If Lewis did kill me, who would take care of Vivi and Mystery? Would they miss me? Does Lewis hate me?

Tired of the buzzing, I switched on the radio. A familiar song played. I use to listen to this when I was alone. I loved this song. I was wandering youtube and I found it. Due to being bored.

__

_Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice! If your in the eye of the storm, just remember the lonely dove. ..._

I rinsed my hair of the shampoo. I heard a familiar song I couldn't hear due to the water. As I stepped out I recognized it. My heart stopped beating as I paled. Frozen by the trance of the song. 

_Try and Hear this when im done. Cause I might only say this once. Seen this played out in a dream. Doesn't matter._

_Its time for givin' up the ghost._

Suddenly I could picture the pink skeleton pointing at me.

_Fuck, its you I hate the most._

I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. Ran out like I was on fire. I grabbed the knife I kept in my room. Ready to defend myself. After several minutes I got dressed. Then entered the bathroom carefully. Nothing but a shattered heart laying next to the sink.

I decided to open it. Just a picture of him and Vivi. Was this a threat? If it was, I ain't gonna stand for it. In other words, I'm scared shit-less. I noticed a corner was bent. I lifted it up and gasped. It was a picture of the entire gang. But in red pen, a heart surrounded my face. As I touched the picture the heart slowly fixed itself and glew. But it was still dim. Suddenly my right eye was defective. 

"STOP!" Whatever possessed me, made my metal arm glow. "DON'T! " I yelled as I figured out what it planned when it rose its hand to hit the heart. I slammed myself against the wall repeatedly until I was about to faint. I could control my right side again. I closed the locket. I left the bathroom . As soon as I left the bathroom all energy left my body. I fell to the side . Before my vision blurred, I heard the bathroom door slowly open as I fell into darkness. 

I have no idea what was going on. Bunches of images were happening extremely fast. I could hear voices. But a voice was louder then them all but I couldn't make sense of it.

_Running. Bat. Ghosts. Screaming. Can't breathe. Drowning. Yelling. Concern. Vivi. Mystery. Lewis. Signs. Suddenly a voice telling me to not go somewhere. Blackness._

I woke up. Gasping for air as the dream left my mind and ears. What was that about? I clutched my head. I couldn't for the life of me; remember what happened last night. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was taken by surprise. There was a necklace next to the sink now. Last night returning to me. Wait if I was on the floor...

My mind finally pieced it together. Why did Lewis come here last night? I examined the necklace. It was a thin silver chain. On it, was a small piece of crystal. It was nice but why'd Lewis give it to me? Could it make me into a killing puppet? Until I know more; this will be a safe place. I put it into a beautiful dark blue colored navy box.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I came down stairs to make breakfast. "About time you got up!" A familiar voice complained. Yep . Thats an angry wild Vivi. "I thought you didn't get up in the..." I yawned. "I don't. " She said sternly. "Its 2:05. You slept in on a Saturday. I had to watch Scooby-doo all on my own!"

After apologising a thousand times. I ate pancakes with Vivi. Still confused . Lewis was the worstest puzzle I've ever come across. Whats worse is, I _**love**_ it about him. After sighing I finished eating I went to my room. Just to find a disguised kitsune looking and sniffing for something. 

"Whacha looking for?" I leaned against the door way. Sounding as irritated as I felt. Mystery only gave me a glare. Then returned sniffing. I hid the box in the closet so no one could find it. Lets hope a kitsune can't find it. I need my own time to figure it out alone. "Out." I pointed at the hall. He just rolled his eyes. Finally I just grabbed his collar and flinged him out.

I locked the door behind me. I heard Mystery whimpering and scratching. I opened the closet to grab the navy colored box. I pulled out the necklace. What could it do? I flicked it. It glew before dimming again. What if its a trap? He could be fooling me into false-sense-of-security. I bet Vivi would know what it is. But she'd keep it and refuse to give it back.

But it doesn't look like I've got much of a choice. I slipped it back into the box and closed it. Suddenly a bunch of rapid knocks were at my door."Arthur? Are you in there?" I hid the box. Fast. Then I opened the door. Vivi had her hands on her hips. "Why'd you lock Mystery out?" His head peeped out from behind Vivi. He didn't look happy. Not at all.

"He was getting into my private business. " I said crossing my arms. Vivi rolled her eyes and finger quoted me. "What 'private business'?" How dare she. "None of your business Vivi. Not yours either Mystery. " Vivi rolled her eyes. "At least take Mystery for a walk. Remember. Keep him on a leash." She began to walk away. "Great . Thanks for being a snitch Mystery. Can't you walk yourself? " He just looked at me like saying 'Really bro?'

We went out for a walk. I couldn't think. Every time I tried, Mystery tugged hard on the leash. What the hell is wrong with him? Does he find this funny, cause I'll find it more funny if we go home. Finally after walking almost everywhere we went home. I went straight to my room. I froze in the door way. My necklace was laying on my bed. The crystal that was on it was gone.

It was replaced with a small golden heart. I slowly approached the bed. Looking around to see if anyone was still here. Nothing. No one. I lifted the piece of jewelry by its silver chain. It was a locket. I opened it. There was a crystal heart instead. I closed the locket and shoved it into the closet. 

This was getting weird. Honestly it was. Why did Lewis give me it? Why'd it change? Seriously my head is about to explode from all these questions. I threw the locket angrily into the closet. "Why is everything so complicated!"

After eating at McDonalds, we went off to solve more mysteries. The first was an old candy shop. Then a haunted grocery store. Kids play-park. All were just guys or girls in costume. Waste of our time honestly. Then we got to the cavern where Lewis died.

My heart shattered. As we went in, I heard a squeak. I jumped into Mystery's paws. He dropped me immediately. When we got at the crossing tunnels Vivi told us not to do ANYTHING stupid. I wasn't five. 

We walked down the path. I still remember what happened. If I didn't get possessed...Lewis would've told me he loved me. Now what? I know what. He'll kill me and go off to wherever he'll go. I'm an atheist so. I'm probably going to be a ghost. So if Lewis does kill me, there's not much of a difference.

As we walked I felt my eyes start to burn. As if wanting to cry. Bile rose in my throat. I tried to silently calm myself. I can't show them how I truly feel. I don't wanna look like a cry baby. Mystery would never let me live it down. Like when I cried over Clannaid.

As we walked I noticed bats. Different colors snuggled at the roof. Vivi had her book , of "Lost Souls And Ghosts Guide." 'Uh Vivi. ." "What Arthur? " I hesitated before asking. "What kind've bats are those?" I pointed at the ceiling. She looked up and suddenly flipped through pages of the guide. She gasped. "Those are rare Ghoul-Bats. Their legend is that their lost souls who made greedy deals. In other words, They sold their souls for something they wanted."

Wow. "They must've been really stupid to do that. I mean if your gonna loose your soul whats the point of getting what you wanted? Its not really a complicated thing to process." I looked at the bats. They sure were creepy looking. I wonder what was so important they had to loose their souls. "AH HA! I found it. These bats, when bitten the lost soul is transferred to you." Suddenly I froze and panicked. "I HAVE ANOTHER SOUL IN MY BODY!?!" Vivi only nodded. "Calm down.'

The fuck? Be calm that I'm being possessed by some weird greedy-ass ghost? "We can fix this. We just need to do these simple steps. First get some holy water and.." She stopped as suddenly something green flashed. A bat floated infront of us. It came from inside me! Gross grossgross.

The bat became a green girl. Long curled hair with a braid in the front. "Hello." Her voice was spiteful and threatening. Her smile wasn't of any reassurance. "Uh who are y-" She was in my face so fast I hadn't seen her move. She kept stepping forward as I took steps backwards. "I'm Aurora Borealis." Her skulls teeth showed. They were as sharp as a pirana. "Uh. Hi. I'm Arthur-"

I wasn't paying attention. I was on the ledge. " You murdered the only one who'll ever only love you. " She was so close to me. I had no-where to go. "Of course I know who you are " She shoved me off the ledge. Before she did, I heard another voice. "Then who am I?" During the fall my mind was left behind. I couldn't process a single word with my mind. I fell into darkness. Instead of deadly spikes that I'd welcome, I fell into water.

I tried to keep my head up. I couldn't make out the voices screaming. I couldn't swim. I had a hard time trying to stay above the water that pushed me away from what I loved. Carried me from what I tried to hide. I tried to ignore. But now I could get away. Why should I bother to stay alive? Vivi could learn to cope. Mystery would protect her. Again I'm just _**the third wheel of it all.** _ .

Finally I stopped. My limbs ached from trying. My ribs burned for air. I gave in. I went under slowly. The clear liquid covering my body away from the air my body craved. Away from what I knew. My friends. My happiness. Most of all. Everything I _**loved.** _ I layed limp in the water as my eyes slowly tried to close. 

Before I fainted, I was pulled out of the water. I saw a pink glow. The last thing I heard was...

_**"Why did you ignore my warnings Arthur? "**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT. TOOK AN ENTIRE DAY.
> 
> I hope it makes up for last chapter.


	5. Mending Hearts

As I stirred awake, everything was fuzzy. I noticed a pink light. It was so warm. Before my half-lidded eyes could close once more, my body forced itself away from the warmth to bend over to cough. 

My throat hurt horribly. It was scratchy. The rest of me faired no better. Pain hit from all directions. The only thing I could process was a golden shape hanging from my neck. Swinging as my body shook. Ready to fall over but a hand wrapped around me. Pulling me against the warmth again.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I jumped. I slowly looked into those pink glowing irises. There was somewhat amusement there."Lewis..Is that really you...?" As I reached to touch his skull, I trembled and froze as he pulled me against him. My sides burned with soreness. "Yeah pal. Its me and you should really rest."

I snuggled against him. My eyes narrowed in frustration. Honestly how much more useless could I get? I suddenly remembered something. I pushed away from the warmth. My body whined for his warmth. But I needed to ask this. I looked Lewis in his eye sockets? I had no idea how he being a ghost works.

"Wheres Vivi and Mystery? " I don't know how but, it looked like he narrowed his eyes in frustration. Did eye-lids have bones? "They went to go get help. Anyway you should rest. You were close..." He pulled me forcefully against him. Why was he angry? Sure I almost died but why was he mad at Vivi and Mystery? 

I just layed my head against his chest. We stayed like that in silence for awhile. It was odd that he didn't have a heart beat. Which reminded me. "Lewis, whats with this locket? Why'd ya give it to me?" 

Lewis chuckled. "I was waiting for you to ask this. Basically it lets you talk to me whenever you want. Especially during the day since no-one can see me during the day." Wow thats pretty cool. "Even better, it'll signal me when your depressed or in panic mode." I looked down at it. "Oh."

"Wait how do I summon you." I was holding the locket in my left hand. Fiddling with it since my hands dislike being idle. "Just tap it. Or say 'Lewis Appear Please.'" "Its that simple?" "Mhmm." "Cool." I let the locket shine while in the palm of my hand. Lewis used his hand to close mine around the locket. "L-lewis.." I blushed.

"Yes?" 

"Are you ma-mad?"

"About what? "

"You dying and all?"

He didn't reply for what felt like numerous hours. Was he still angry with me? My heart felt like it was a pin-cushion. Being stabbed everywhere at once. I felt ashamed. I may not have been responsible, but I feel like his death was my fault. If you could murder spirits, I guarantee Aurora wouldn't be alive right now.

Lewis let out a sigh. "No. I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault Arthur. It was the green haired girls fault." "Aurora. " "What?" "Thats her name. Aurora Boreialis. " I looked down. Once more, fiddling with the locket.

"I've always wanted to see the northern lights. But now I don't." Oh. Right. Her name was another title for the northern lights. Looks like we're not going to the northpole anytime soon.

Once more we rested in silence. I slowly sat up. I looked around. It was a pretty wide space. I could see the cliff where I fell to my doom earlier. I watched the emerald waves crash against rocks. The crystal inside of the spikes made the cave shine a errie green but over here,, it was beautiful. 

Its beauty couldn't distract my mind from thinking. The pin-cushion feeling in my heart returned. This thought bothered me on and off. I hated it honestly. But I knew if I didn't ask, my hearts nagging would never stop.

"Uh, hey Lewis, can I ask you something?" "Sure. Fire away." "Do you umm...still love me?" I turned my face away as soon as I felt heat creep onto my face . I hate it when I blush. I feel like a freaking school-girl. I jumped as Lewis's hand turned my head to face him.

"Arthur I want you to listen and remember this. You're the first one in a long time that I've loved for real. No matter the circumstance, I'll _always love you. **Forever."** _

The compassion and seriousness of his voice crashed into me like a wave. I tried to turn away. I didn't wanna weep like a chick. But his hand kept me from turning away. Tears fell as my blush worsened. Lewis pulled me against him. I didn't resist. "I love you too...Lewis. " I heard him chuckle as I fell asleep against him. I truly was tired after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness! I've been tired and busy.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw : Should dere be mpregged Arthur in zhe future or no?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't TO bad. Anyway this will probably be a 20 chapter something. I wanted to be first to write an Lewis/Arthur yaoi thing.


End file.
